One day in the midnight with Midnight
by FieSakurako
Summary: One day, when Lucy have leisure time in her apartment, Suddenly Midnight took her out for a walk. Yet when it's ten o'clock at night. But she also couldn't refuse his invitation. One day in the midnight with Midnight?. what would have happened with them?


**_-ONESHOT-_**

_ Yo, minna-san! :D_

_ I'm back with another oneshot fanfic,_

_ And this time, I wanna make story about my favourite characters, Midnight and Lucy._

_ I hope you like it,_

_ And as ever,_

_ Forgive me cuz my Bad English~! m(_ _)m_

_ I used Google translated to help me but I know if it's work or not._

_ Lets Read and Hope you Like it ~! (/ 3w3)/_

* * *

><p>It was a cold night, Lucy was bored in her bedroom. Today was too boring. She felt that her activities in the Guild was only a waste of her time -because all day she just watched Natsu and Gray fight. Lucy was lying on her bed while reading a novel which she had just borrowed from Levy that morning, but apparently the story was very boring and uninteresting.<p>

"Aaahh", she sighed as she threw the book to the floor. "I'm bored!, Bored!, Bored!", she began grumbled as she moves her legs like a little boy who was whining.

"Bored?", The voice was hoarse and heavy sounding, Lucy turned to find Midnight was sat in a chair not far from her bed. He sat while lifting one leg, while he was holding the other foot. He wore a light gray jacket and black pants that looked shabby. His skin was pale and his lips looks black like usual. His long hair fluttered because of the wind that came from the open window and this time he was not wearing the five beads that normally he wears.

"MIDNIGHT !", Lucy screamed.

"What are you doing here? Si-since when? ", she asks, looked surprised.

"Careless girl as usual", Midnight short sighs. "I could enter with ease. Now I understand why the pink-haired man could enter so easily into your room ", he criticized her.

And Lucy frowned,

"If so, then your just like Natsu. Coming in to someone's home without permission ".

"Permission?, for what? ", Midnight rolled his eyes, "I've been in here even before you left to go to your Guild this morning, blonde girl ", he said making Lucy's eyes bulge in surprise, she got up from her crouching position quickly.

"Yo-You!"

"Well, whatever it is", Midnight stood from her chair (_Lucy's chair_). "I'd like to take a walk out with you".

"What?, I won't! ", Lucy Rejected, and looked away.

"You had said you where bored, didn't you?. So, come and do not complain ", he said, then took Lucy's arm and pulled her towards the window.

"Hey-Hey! You're not seriously taking me out of the window, right? ", Lucy Cried, shocked when she started to feel the cold air blowing against her body.

* * *

><p>Lucy frowned, her eyebrow twitched. Her hair looked a mess because the wind was blowing hard, and she was only wearing her pyjamas, without wearing any footwear!. She glanced sharply at the figure of the pale-skinned man who was walking before her, the palms of his hands into his tattered-trouser's pocket . His Two colour hair waved because of the breeze, his hair also looked messy now. He hummed softly while he stepped -<em>and Lucy realized that he did not wear footwear too<em>-.

Lucy growled,

"Oi-Oi pale skin," she said with disgust, and the man in front of her turned his face around, he glanced at her briefly with his dark and sharp eyes, then his face turned away again, as if he does not care what she was going to tell him.

"Oi Pale skin!, I'm talking to you!", Lucy Snapped.

"Hmmm"

"Aish, really. You're taking me out at night, but it turns out we where walking without direction like this. I have not even had time to change my pyjamas with warmer clothes and did not put on footwear. You must know that today's cold and-Ow! ", Lucy winced when her face hit the back of the man. Midnight stopped suddenly, then turned to see the blond-haired girl behind him, the girl who was busy rubbing her red nose because of where it hit his back.

"Midnight! You-", her speech was interrupted when the pale-skinned man in front of her opened his jacket, letting the cold air outside pierce his body as he was only wearing a thin white shirt. Midnight then tossed his gray jacket into Lucy's face, and then turned and started walking back again.

Lucy felt a soft breeze on her chest when she saw him like a different Midnight. She felt her cheeks heat up. Then she put on the gray jacket, looking down she began to walk slowly back.  
>"Thanks Mi ... Midnight ..."<p>

"I lent my jacket to you just because I do not want people to say that I am not a considerate, responsible man. But anyway I do not care, when we get back, you have to wash my jacket until its clean completely. I do not want your smell stuck to my jacket even only a little", he said coldly as he put his hands behind his head and yawned.

"You", Lucy growled again.

"If its like that then its better for you not to lend me your coat!. I also do not need your-Huatchii! ", she suddenly sneezes with a very loudly, Lucy rubbed her cold nose, and she could hear Midnight laugh quietly without turning his body. _'Sucks!'_.

five minutes had passed and they still walked around without direction. Lucy felt her feet begin to tremble, and she rubbed her hands together for warmth. Midnight suddenly stopped, then he turned and glared at Lucy.

"Wait here a minute", he said before turning away and being to walk, this time at a much faster pace than usual.

"Huh?", Lucy just could not understand it. She frowned while still adhering to the man.

Midnight turned quickly and looked at her with a sinister expression. "I said wait here a minute ! Wait here and do not go anywhere until I get back!", He snapped harshly. Lucy took a step back in surprise because she saw his act, her hands trembled slightly.

"O ... okay", she said, before looking as the black-lipped man turned for a second time and ran further away, until his figure disappeared.

* * *

><p>One hour had passed, the clock showed the numbers half twelve at night, almost midnight. And still Midnight had not came back. Lucy is was still waiting for his presence, sat under a fairly shady tree, hugging her knees. She felt the air getting colder, especially in her vicinity which looks like only trees with thick leaves.<p>

Lucy sighed, _'where is that man? Is he coming back? Or even if it turns out he deliberately brought me here to leave me? Ah, maybe not. I believe Midnight would not act bad like that'_, she thought, shaking her head.

"Whoa, hello little girl, now it's almost midnight. Why do you sit here all alone? ", Suddenly a voice is heard, Lucy turns to see who it is. A man that was thin and tall, with green-coloured hair long enough to reach his butt. His eyes were very narrow, very sharp nose, and two silver-mounted earring in his left ear. He wore a long red robe that has been visibly soiled. _'he Looks bad'_

"None of your business now go away", Lucy grunted as she turned away.

"Woah, cruel blonde girl", he said as he walked closer, Lucy immediately stood up and walked backwards.

"Do not come near me", she warned.

But the ugly man was laughing as if he had just heard something funny. He then walked towards Lucy again, his slanted eyes making a bad impression. "Woah, you're beautiful, but this night why did you come out from your mother's house. Rather than be alone here, it's better to play with me, okay? ", he said, licking his wide lips.

"I won't! Go Away! ", Lucy Snapped, she fingered her pants to take out her magic keys. But she did not find them, _'Oh s**t!. I forgot I did not have the time to take the keys from the table! '_, She cried silently.

"Woah, why beautiful?. Why does your face look so pale?", the Thin man asked then grinned, then took hold of Lucy's shoulders. And with spontaneous movements Lucy kicked him until he bounced and fell at the sandy soil.

"I told you to get away from me!", she snapped.

The man then got up and patted his dusty pants, then he glanced sharply toward Lucy.

"Woah, I didn't think this women was Midnight's love, turns out she had the same nasty personality as him", he said.

"What? Midnight? ", Lucy frowned.

"Woah yes, that pale

"Woah yes, that pale man. He knows I followed you guys, then he tempt me away from you. But it turns out he was no better than his father, Brain", the thin man smiled very wide, making his face look even uglier than before.

"What do you mean?. You saw Midnight? ", Lucy asked wide-eyed.

"Woah yeah, right. I just met him and beat him up right before I came here to meet you", he explained, he then walked over to Lucy again.

_'What?'_

"Where is he now?", Lucy snapped with anger in her face.

"Woah, I do not know, maybe he's dead?"

"WHAT!", With emotion Lucy then ran up to him and tried to beat him once again, but this time he managed to escape. In fact he took his time to grab Lucy's arm and throw her hard until her body banged hard against the tree trunk.

"Kya!", Lucy screamed. Feeling the pain from where her body had hit the tree trunk. _'anything ... I can not do anything ... I did not bring my magic keys... Midnight, Natsu, Loke, anyone. Help me! '_, She cried silently.

"Woah I hear if you are one of the strongest in Fairy Tail, it turns out you're so easy to defeat", the thin man returned approaching quickly, he pulled the collar of her pyjamas, then slammed her into another tree. Making her scream in pain.

"Woah, what's up little girl?. your ability is just like this? ", the skinny guy joked .

Lucy bit her lip hard, not knowing what she can do. Even on one hand she is worried about Midnight, worried if he was injured for bringing attention to protect her and make the thin man go away from her. Lucy frowned, her eyes began to look wet.

"Woah, why are you crying little girl?. Want uncle's condolence? ", The man lifted her chin with his dirty fingers. Grinning as he watched the beautiful girl in front of him cry in fear.

"Woah, beautiful. Is it possible I could-"

Seconds later the black crows which where perched in the trees flew away with shrill voices. The thin man could be seen lying on the ground seven feet away from where he stood before. He was punched by two-colour-haired man, with pale skin, and with tattered clothes .

"MIDNIGHT!", Lucy grinned when saw him stand in front of her, protected her. Then her eyes rounded when realized his right hand was injured and bleeding fresh blood dripping slowly from the right corner of his black lips.

"So, it turns out you're alive", the ugly man stood up, wiping his bloody lip. "where as I just started playing with this beautiful woman", he added.

Midnight sharpens his eyes,

"I tell you before, Do not disturb her!, Inhuman!", Midnight with high speed ran towards him, and he succeeded hitting the thin man's body with his fists and then slammed him to the ground.

"Enough _'former slave'_", said the man, and succeeded in making Midnight's body freeze. "I do not have time to play around with you, be prepared to feel defeat a second time and this time, I'll make sure you die in front of me! ", the Thin man suddenly raised his arm, and a green symbol appeared not far from the palm of his right hand.

_'He's a mage too!'_

"Roar of the Land Gods!", He shouted before she can feel the ground shake around her, then a giant hand appeared from the ground that captures Midnight's body, and squeezed. Furthermore, Lucy can hear Midnight's scream in pain.

"Midnight!"

Green-haired man laughed,

"I'm sure your reflex strength is already weakened since our first fight earlier. So get ready to die now, MIDNIGHT," he said, strengthening his hold on Midnight with a hand made from sand, pale-skinned man screamed in pain.

"STOP IT! PLEASE! STOP IT! ", Lucy Said as she cried, she tried to get up to help him, but then fell and sat on the ground again, feeling a pain in her right ankle.

"Woah, that poor ankle. Sprained?," the Thin man grinned.

"Wait until your friend is dead, and then I'll make your body feel more pain than your sprained ankle, Lucy Heartfilia".

And as his laughter echoed, mixed with screams of pain from Midnight while his body was sunk in the sand-shaped hand.

**Teng! Teng! Teng!**

Big bells rang in the city Mongolia, signalling the time it showed the numbers 00:00 or midnight. The sound of laugher disappeared when the hand-shaped sand was destroyed, and a enormous monster appears and looking very scary.

"What?", He was shocked, horrified. And all f his fears where absorbed by Midnight in the form of monsters, adding to his strength.

The man screamed, as if all his fears where killing him slowly. He holds his head to withstand the pain, even till he cried. After feeling his strength recovered, Midnight slammed the thin man roughly to the ground.

"Wo-woah. Shi-**! ", he cursed while trying to get up, but his legs felt limp and he collapsed on the ground. Unconscious.

Midnight back to his original form, then wiped fresh blood coming out of the corner of his mouth.

"Unfortunately 'Mr. Woah' ", he grinned, looked at the man who fainted not far in front of him.

"It seems you aren't lucky this time"

She felt relief flow through her body, tears streaming down both cheeks. She was very relieved when she saw the pale-skinned man was still alive, even still being able to stand. As once before she could hear him scream in pain.

Midnight turned to see her, he looked at her sharply before taking a deep breath. Then walked over to Lucy and squatted in front of her.

"cry baby", he smirked,

"Why are you crying?"

"I ... I-", Lucy bit her lower lip,

"I'm so glad you survived Midnight!", Then unconsciously she hugged him, crying into his sweaty chest. And of course making his eyes bulged in shock.

"Lu-Lucy ... ', Midnight could feel his face redden.

Lucy tightened her hold,

"Your body odour ..."

"Stupid!", Lucy soon let go her arms, her eyes stared at him angrily. "your saying is not important at all!", she says sullenly.

And Midnight smiled, a smile that looked so cool. She could feel her heart pounding when she saw that smile.

"Well then", Midnight turned away.

"Get up on my back"

"What! Are you Kidd-"

"I told you get up on my back, do not nag. I know your foot is sprained", Midnight interrupted.

"Bu-but your body is hurt and-"

"I said quickly blonde girl! I do not care about my body, I am a strong man! ", He said with pride.

And Lucy laughed,

"Great confidence", she put her arms around his neck, and Midnight stood up and carried her on his back.

"Your armpits smell bad", he muttered, and she almost wanted to jump of, if he was not running into a tree so quickly and climbing it, making Lucy tightened her arms.

After Midnight stopped, she opened her eyes slowly. She could feel the cool breeze stroking her hair gently. Apparently they both are on top of a tall tree, even she can see their city from there. Lucy just wanted to admire that beauty of it before Midnight dropped her body into a large tree branch. "Kya!".

"What are you doing, pale skin!", she growled.

And Midnight squatted beside her, he looked up.

"Do not be noisy and look up," he pleaded.

"Woooahh ~", the only word that she can say when Lucy saw thousands of stars twinkling in the sky, accompanied by the alone moon. Lucy praised the beauty of it before she became aware of something and turned to Midnight.

"Wait", she said.

"Do you mean you took me out to show this scene to me?", she asked. Midnight then turned away and had a red tinge on his cheek.

"I did not".

Lucy smiled warmly before she let go her hair ribbon, and tied up the wound on his arm with it. Midnight grimaced in pain as he turned with a cynical look. Looking at the pretty girl in front of him smiling sweetly while she tied her hair ribbon on his arm, inhibiting the bleeding.

"I tell you this just once, pale skin," Lucy said, looking Midnight sharply in the eye.

"What?".

"Thank you ..."

Lucy directs her hand on the corner of Midnight's lips , wiping and cleaning the blood of there.

"Thank you because you was prot 

me, and helping me", she added, looking at his eyes with a look so soft, and deep.

"Thank you ..."

And after she finished that word, she could feel his black lips stick on her lips, pressing it, then kissing her lips gently. Three seconds later, their lips split apart.

Lucy glared, and his face flushed. She stared at the man in front of her, trying to call his name with a stammer.

"Mi-mi-midnight?"

"I...", Midnight seemed surprised by what he just did. Then he paused for a moment before he grinned broadly.

"I do it for your punishment, because you touched my lips like a sassy little **", he said, making Lucy stare with shock, anger, and ... disappointment.

She then got up and would of jumped down from the tree if Midnight had not got up and hugged her tightly. Very tight until Lucy could feel his heart flutter.

"Don't go", he said.

"Midnight", Lucy felt her face redden as Midnight buried his face in her blond hair.

"I did not kiss you for it, I lied", he said, before hold his breath, "I kissed you because I love the blonde girl, I love you"

Midnight tightened his arms as Lucy stared in surprise. And after recovering her consciousness, her hands go around his waist. Replying to his arms, which made Midnight a little surprised.

"I... I seem to love you too", Lucy says, as she cries with tears of joy, then she can feel Midnight release his arms, looking into her eyes with his piercing eyes, then returning close to her face before kissing her for a second time. And this time longer.

After completed, both their faces flushed. They were both looked away from each other. She could felt her heart tighten. Lucy covered her face with her hands, embarrassed.

"Lucy...", Midnight called her name, and she turned, saw him lift one corner of his lips.

"But when I said your armpits smell bad it's right, I'm not lying. your armpits really smell bad. Dirty blond girl ", he mocked.

Lucy glared,

"The skin was pale like you don't have to pretend to warn others, remove your pale skin first. Pale skinned man!",Lucy said.

"Dirty blond girl".

"Pale skinned man!".

"Dirty blond girl".

"Pale skinned man!".

"Dirty blond girl".

"Pale skinned man!"

Midnight raised his eyebrows,

"Dirty blond girl who turned out to love the pale skinned man", he mocked again.

"!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>The End.<em>**

_ Sorry if the story bizarre._

_ Sorry if the language chaotic._

_ Sorry if the characters does not match the original._

_ MidLu (Midnight & Lucy),_

_ Hopefully you guys can like this alien spouse._

_ See you next time ~_

_ Critic and suggest I'll waiting (do not forget give me the teachings brief from critique you give!)_

_ Nice to met ya (3w3)d_

_ Ja Ne!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>nb :<em>**

**I've post this fanfic before.**  
><strong>and I edit it to fix the bad language (previously).<strong>  
><strong>and now has true, thanks for the help - kisshufan4ever beyond birthday, which has helped justify this language<strong>

** kisshufan4ever beyond birthday: THANKS A LOT~~ you really helped me**

**btw readers, the story of his good fanfic, I recommend it. xD**

**Ja Ne - (again again again) :3**


End file.
